Say Less Part 6 of 9
by Uzumaki-Rebellion
Summary: Erik reminds Renata and Celeste of who runs things at the lake house...and it ain't them.


"_**Crown on my head but the world on my shoulder**__**  
**__**I'm too much a rebel, never do what I'm supposed ta**__**  
**__**Bend it never break it, baby watch and I'ma show ya**__**  
**__**Stretching on my cash, got my money doing yoga**__**  
**__**Sometimes I'm peachy, and sometimes I'm vulgar**__**  
**__**Even when I'm sleeping I got one eye open**__**  
**__**You cannot police me, so get off my areola**__**  
**__**Get off my areola…"**_

_**Janelle Monae – **_**"Yoga"**

Renata felt like a child being sent to detention. Walking down the basement steps she could hear Celeste right behind her. She walked near the hideaway and Erik gripped her arm and pulled her over to the wall near her small room.

"Go put them new shoes on and put your hands up on the wall," Erik said to her.

"Why?" Renata asked.

"Do what I say," he hissed.

Erik's eyes were heated and when he looked at Celeste, Renata saw the other women give him a curious look. She ran into her room, slipped out of her sandals and put on the red bottoms. She walked back to Erik and he nodded his head for her to act.

Renata placed her palms on the wall and turned her head to look at him.

"Shit!" Celeste gasped as Erik grabbed her by her neck and pressed her up against the wall next to Renata.

"I need you to understand something. This my pussy. You don't get to play with it when you feel like it."

Celeste's eyes challenged him and Renata felt goosebumps flare up on her arms when Erik reached under Renata's dress and snatched her panties down. He shoved her dress up to her hips.

"Poke that big ass out, girl," he commanded.

She arched her back and he released Celeste's throat.

"Spread that ass open for me," Erik told Celeste.

Celeste hesitated for a second and Erik twisted his lips up like he was about to cuss her out and her hands quickly grabbed Renata's ass cheeks separating them.

"Fuck, Renata," Erik said staring at her wet vulva and then looking down at the heels on her feet.

Renata and Celeste watched Erik unfasten his pants and pull out his stiff shaft.

"Your condoms," Celeste said looking at Erik. He ignored her.

Renata felt his left-hand grip her waist as his right hand guided his erection to her entrance, her pussy already twitching for him. Erik pushed forward and Renata let out a groan that made Celeste's lips pout with want.

Once he started pumping his fat dick inside her, Renata couldn't hold her hands up by themselves and let her head rest against the wall too as her eyes stayed on Celeste.

"Pull that skirt down," Erik told Celeste.

Celeste let her skirt fall to the floor.

"Panties too," he said.

With her bottom half naked, Celeste stared at Erik.

"Hands back on her," he said.

Renata felt Celeste's warm hands on her backside once more.

"Be still, Renata," he said.

She wanted to throw it back on him hard, but his tone made her freeze. She saw his fingers inch up Celeste's thigh and then they were plunging into the other woman's wet slit. Renata watched his strong brown fingers dip in and out of Celeste's gorgeous pink pussy and she moaned again.

"You like me playing in Celeste's pussy, Renata?"

Celeste was already panting and Renata could barely keep her eyes open with Erik digging in her pussy so hard and deep.

"Yes," Renata said, "I like it, Daddy."

Celeste locked eyes with Renata when she heard Renata call Erik Daddy. Didn't she call him that too?

"Tell her this is Daddy's pussy!" Erik said as he slapped Renata's ass with his left hand.

Erik swayed back on his heels and thrust his dick a little deeper forcing Renata's eyes to squeeze shut as she moaned into the wall.

"See, you made Daddy have to give you this act right. That's your fault for letting her play in my shit without my permission. You think I was only talkin' 'bout Mason being up in this? I fucking meant anybody, bitch."

Erik struck her again and the stinging of her flesh made her eyes snap open. Celeste whimpered and Renata reached out to touch her, but Erik plucked at her own clit with his left hand leaving her breathless and distracted.

"Erik!" Celeste moaned out loud, her full-throated voice giving Renata shivers.

"Keep holding her ass, Celeste…spread that shit open—"

"You're going to make me cum," Celeste gasped.

"Nah, you don't get to cum. Neither one of you."

"Erik…!" Celeste cried out.

"Erik, what? Whatchu want?"

Celeste's eyes closed and her mouth puckered up like she was trying her best to resist.

"Open them legs," Erik said.

Celeste spread her legs wide.

"Stand against the wall," he said.

Celeste let go of Renata's ass and when she pressed her back into the wall, Erik slapped her plump vulva so hard that it made Renata's walls clench tight around Erik's dick.

"Don't you fucking cum, Renata," he hissed when he felt her squeeze around him. His hand kept slapping Celeste's slick pussy lips and Renata's resolve weakened as she watched and listened to Celeste's body take Erik's rough handling of her.

"Look at me, Renata," he said.

The weight of his dick sliding in and out of her had her slobbering while her mouth was hanging open and she couldn't control the involuntary spasms her pussy was doing on his erection. It was like her vagina was priming the pump for her release. She turned her waist and stared back at him.

"Look at you, Ma. Letting Daddy take his sweet pussy like a good little, bitch. Tell her this is Daddy's pussy."

His fingers sank deeper into Celeste and Renata didn't know how Celeste was able to resist an orgasm the way his thumb was gently circling her clit. Clear sticky drops leaked from Celeste's pussy and coated Erik's fingers making them shiny. She watched his fingers curl and sink further into Celeste. Renata felt her eyes begin to water as Erik's dick tugged hard on her clit.

"Celeste," Renata groaned, barely able to form words. Celeste glanced down at her face; her eyes so tight they were almost closed.

"Tell her," Erik growled thrusting into Renata harder to make his point. His sack pressed into her vulva adding more pressure to her overstimulated body.

"This is Daddy's pussy—"

"That's right…ah shit…tell her again…ah fuck…tell her again—"

His fingers…his thick hot meat massaging her insides to ocean levels of wetness…his balls tapping on her labia. Sound spilled out of Renata's mouth that didn't even sound human anymore to her own ears.

"Tell her…!" he grunted once more.

It took her so much effort to get coherent language to come out.

"This is Daddy's pussy!"

"Oh shit! I'm cumming!" Erik cried out.

Erik released his fingers from Celeste's pussy and gripped Renata's hips tight as he pumped hard and fast.

Renata watched his face as his lips opened and his eyes shut tight. She felt his dick harden inside her more as he spilled everything he had into her depths.

"Fuck!" Celeste gasped out loud watching him nut raw and deep.

His dick kept pumping semen and Renata fought to not cum on him, even as his fingers twirled around her clit torturing her.

Erik pushed back from Renata and she stood up and rested against the wall, still panting and still aching for an orgasm of her own. Erik left them both hanging on purpose. His way of punishing them both. He stepped away from Renata and pulled Celeste into his arms, kissing her. Celeste was desperate for him and gave him her tongue, but he cradled her face when she reached for his dick.

"I'm not playing with you. That's my pussy for real," he said.

The covetous tone let them both know this was not playful sex talk. He was serious. Celeste threw her arms around him, grinding her hips into his groin. He pushed her up against the wall and Renata watched them move their necks and faces back and forth tonguing each other down.

Feeling left out, Renata used the one power move she had over him.

"Daddy," she whispered to him. Erik pulled his face away from Celeste, his sexy lips wet and ready to do damage to either one of them. She tilted her head and pouted, allowing her fingers to stray down to her mound so he could see what was all his for the taking once more.

Erik's eyes stared at her fingers hovering around her plump juicy clit.

"C'mere. You feeling jealous?" he said.

She didn't like him calling her out like that in front of Celeste…even though it was true. She wanted all of his attention on her. She moved over to him and he wrapped an arm around her too and kissed her, his tongue delving into her needy mouth. When she began to lose her breath, Celeste joined them and Renata could feel the other woman taking over Erik's lips as Renata gasped for air before diving back in.

Erik took turns tonguing them each down and it was titillating for Renata to watch him kiss Celeste. At one point he had Celeste keening when he sucked on her neck then flicked his tongue in her ear. His mouth and hot tongue tailored themselves to each one of them and Renata felt herself getting wetter and wanting to move over onto his bed.

"Take this pussy, Erik," Celeste whispered to him as he kissed on her neck. His lips returned to Renata and she tried her best to keep them on her but he stepped away from them both. They both saw that his dick was rock hard again.

Pulling his pants all the way up, Erik went into the bathroom and left Renata standing there with a pussy full of cum, and Celeste with an edict she had to obey. Renata wanted to lick Celeste's pussy and the look that Celeste was giving her, Renata knew she wanted to do the same thing too. But they both knew not to go against Erik. His words carried weighted danger in them that excited them both.

"Look at my clit, he's got it so ready," Celeste said patting herself.

"I'm scared to touch mine," Renata said keeping her hands away from her mound.

"He's just going to leave us like this?" Celeste asked with a whiny voice.

Renata gave a heavy sigh and pulled up her panties. She smoothed down her dress and stared at the closed bathroom door.

"We better get ready," Renata said.

Celeste leaned into her and kissed her lips. Renata sucked on her mouth and slid her tongue inside, both of them already being hard-headed by reaching for each other's swollen clits.

The bathroom door opened and Renata jumped back at least five feet from Celeste.

###

Things Renata learned about Erik at the Country Western Bar:

The boy could dance.

He attracted women like bees to a honeycomb.

He liked edging women with just the sound of his voice.

The line dance lessons were hilarious to Renata. Their entire crew participated and the funniest part was that Dawn and Evan talked so much shit about having to take lessons for some basic ass white people dances while they were in the car. When they arrived at the spot and actually struggled to get every single step, they both shut up about it for the rest of the night. Renata howled every time she looked at Evan. She had tried to warn them that country line dancing wasn't that easy as most people thought. White folks got down in their own way too.

Renata felt right at home in the place with her fancy boots from Texas. She wore her tightest jeans and her father's old horse club t-shirt with their white and red Black cowboy logo on the front. She had a pink bandanna tied around her neck and big white feathered earrings in her ears. She added an extra Texas two-step to all the moves they were taught that night, and when she looked over at Erik who was dancing near Vera and Terrell, she saw that he was keeping up better than even the instructor who was teaching all the folks on the floor.

By the time the live band took to the stage and the real deal honky-tonk steps started up, the place was crowded and everyone was getting down. It was then that she noticed Erik being surrounded by other women. Many of the women were openly flirty, talking to him, trying to show him dance steps, asking him where he was from, pulling him closer to their friends while they were on the dance floor. Renata was full of cider beer and had to keep running to the restroom, and each time she left the floor, her eyes searched for Erik. He seemed intent on ignoring her and Celeste. Even Renata found herself ignoring Celeste for most of the night on purpose. Each time she came near the other woman, all she could think about was the two of them with Erik and how her body was still starving for him to make her cum.

After her fifty-eleventh time going to pee, Renata came out of the ladies room and immediately bought herself another cider beer. She spotted Erik playing with a punching bag arcade game. The hard punches he threw were measured with bright lights and clanging sounds on a scoreboard and Renata caught a few cowgirls reaching up and touching his biceps. Renata sauntered over to them and pulled out some money and placed it in the machine as one red-head with a bright red mouth of matte lipstick stood too damn close to Erik. The woman thought she was slick letting a titty rub against his arm.

"You think you doin' something?" Erik asked.

"Hold my beer," Renata said. Erik took it.

The red-head chuckled and tossed back her hair so that it hit Erik's shoulder.

Renata let her eyes look at Erik and then the red-head as she stepped back and threw one good solid punch. The punching bag flew back and her score put her in second place behind Erik's high score. She tossed her hair back and reached for her beer. Erik wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her. Then drank some of her beer. His face grimaced.

"This shit is nasty," he said.

"I like it," she said gulping it down.

"I like you," he said still clinging to her, letting his groin bump into her.

The red-head had disappeared. Erik let his mouth get close to her ear.

"You know we fucking later, right?" he said.

Renata's eyes watched the dance floor.

"You hear me?" he said.

"I hear you."

He kissed on her neck and she could see other women watching him.

"I'ma make a mess in that pussy. And you're sleeping with me all night."

Her eyes closed. He was making her pussy cream already just from the thought of fucking him on the hideaway again.

He pulled back from her. Her nipples were stiff inside her bra.

"But you still can't cum," he said.

"Wait, what?"

He started walking away from her and she followed behind him. Octavian reached out for her and pulled her out on the dance floor to do a two-step trot that he'd practiced earlier but no one else wanted to do with him from their group.

While dancing with Octavian, she watched Erik approach Celeste who was talking to Niecy and Claudette. He whispered in her ear, and whatever he said made Celeste drop her head down. He squeezed her butt and moved away from her. He wanted her too. He wanted both of them together.

Renata concentrated on Octavian, but she kept getting pulses from her clit thinking of being with Celeste and Erik. The thoughts excited her, but a part of her felt selfish, still wanting him alone for herself. But she was attracted to Celeste just as well and wanted to see how Erik would fuck the other woman. But he said she couldn't cum still. Did he tell Celeste the same thing?

As the night wore on, Renata eased up on her drinking. She danced a lot and so did her friends, and occasionally she caught glimpses of Erik whispering to Celeste. When he was near her, he would whisper and ask if he could eat her pussy or ask if she would suck his dick. She did her best to not let his words affect her, but they did. He had a way of shifting the tone of his voice and he would hum in her ear making her squeeze her thighs together. She could feel her swollen clit rubbing against her panties each time he said something nasty to her. This went on the rest of the night, and he became more graphic as the time went on. She knew her panties were beginning to stain her jeans. All he had to do was look her way and her body just reacted with trembles and tingling in her nether regions.

She asked for bottled water at the bar and Celeste stepped next to her. When Renata looked into her eyes, she could see that the other woman had a faraway look in her eyes too. They stared at one another until Celeste nudged closer to her and whispered in her ear, "My pussy is fucking drenched right now. Has he been talking shit to you too?"

"Yes," Renata said, feeling turned on by the warmth of Celeste's mouth so close to her.

"Is your pussy wet too?"

"Soaking. I want to sit on his dick," Renata said.

"Me too. He fucked you so good against the wall," Celeste moved in closer so that they couldn't be heard, "You haven't been using condoms with him?"

"No. He and I are good."

"Shit, you're on Prurit too. I should've signed up for that. I'm clean and get the b.c. shots, but since I'm not on Prurit we use condoms. Tell me he feels amazing when he cums in you."

"It's more than amazing."

"Damn you," Celeste said shaking her fist at Renata.

"Sorry."

"No, you're not. I want to kiss you so bad right now," Celeste said.

"Not sure if this place is-"

"Yeah, I know—"

"It wouldn't be safe anyway," Renata said, her eyes watching Erik from across the room as he passed by Mason heading back to the punching bag. Celeste watched him too.

"He's been watching us all night like a hawk. I can't wait for him to cum in you again. That was so fucking hot. I want to hold his big ole dick in my hand when he pumps in you. His face when he nuts…God, I could watch that on loop and never get tired of it," Celeste said.

"Ugh, stop talking about it," Renata said crossing her legs on the bar stool. That only caused her clit to rub against her panties again.

She felt a heavy hand touch her back and a big Bubba looking dude sat next to her on the empty barstool to her left.

"Evening Ladies. Enjoying yourselves?"

"Keep your hands to yourself buddy and we'll be cool," Renata said inching away from him and picking up her water. She grabbed Celeste's hand and they walked away from the bar and headed back to the dance floor.

Renata did her best to concentrate on dancing the rest of the night, but by the time they were all leaving to head back to the lake house, she was on pins and needles. Erik was a designated driver and she rode in the minivan he drove back to the house.

Everyone was tired when they dragged into the tri-level, and she and Celeste shared furtive glances as to what would happen next. Erik was acting like he was going to sit up and talk to Shawn and Bertrand the rest of the night. Which. He. Did.

Feeling antsy, Renata pretended to be interested in watching TV in the family room. Erik ignored her. Celeste sat outside on the bottom deck catching a rare cool breeze with Dawn and Vera and even she was jittery, constantly coming upstairs to get water and checking to see what Erik was doing on the top deck.

By the time it was one-thirty in the morning, Renata gave up and went down to the basement as Celeste carried herself up to her room. She showered, changed into her T-Rex t-shirt and sleep shorts and debated about crawling into the hideaway or getting in her own bed. Her body was feeling the frustrations of being teased all night with no compensation, and her agitation was coloring her mood sour.

His nasty talk still dripped in her ears so she hopped on his bed and pulled the top cover over her body. He had to come downstairs sooner or later. And she was going to make him eat her out until she came all over his face.

###

Head pounding pain.

Renata rubbed her temple before her eyes even opened.

Too much cider beer and not enough protein the previous night had her hungover and grouchy about it. She turned over in the hideaway bed and Erik wasn't there. His side of the bed, the side he would've gotten under, was still made up tight.

He never came downstairs.

She sat up and listened for him in the bathroom. No one was there.

She went into her room and threw on some lounge around the house shorts and a tank top while slipping her feet into some flip flops. Washing her face and brushing her teeth, she did her best to cool her temper.

She found Erik out on the top deck with Celeste, Soyini, and Dawn doing yoga. And Celeste had a big ass grin on her face as she helped Erik get into a warrior's pose. He was shirtless and wearing another pair of designer Nubaletics work out pants that slung low on his waist. Renata saw red. He slept with Celeste instead of her.

Renata went into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of orange juice, but the acid in the juice upset the acid in her stomach and she felt like she was going to puke. She closed her eyes and rested a hand on her forehead. She could feel the sides of her temple pounding. The shit hurt and it made her more irritable.

"Morning sunshine," Erik said standing next to her and opening the fridge. He opened one of his special water bottles and sipped while staring at her. She rolled her eyes.

"What? It's not a good morning?" he said.

"Fuck you," she whispered to him stomping her way out of the kitchen and back down to the basement.

Back in her room, she dug around her purse for Motrin.

"Fucks wrong with you?"

Erik stood in her doorway, and the morning sexy he was giving her pissed her off more.

"You're a tease. I waited for you last night—"

"Yo, my bad, Ma, I fell asleep out on the hammock—"

"Was Celeste on top of you in it?"

"Celeste?"

"She seems all giddy this morning, guess you gave her that work instead of me—"

"Renata, slow your roll. Look at me."

She popped three pills in her mouth and swallowed them dry.

"Hey."

He lifted up her chin and she slapped his hands away.

"I slept outside by myself. I got bit the fuck up by mosquitos too, look…"

She glanced down at his stomach. His taut abs were marred by fresh red bumps.

"Shawn got to jaw-jacking about women and we went outside. I was lying in the hammock and nodded out."

He reached out and rubbed her arm.

"You this upset cuz Daddy didn't give you no dick?"

She curled her lip with embarrassment.

"I'm in pain. I have a hangover headache."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in tight.

"You want Daddy to help make that headache go away?"

She nodded.

He kissed her, and she nearly swallowed his lips with her own. She wanted him so much it made her teeth hurt. His hands reached down to squeeze her ass and she could feel his cock getting fat in his pants. He sucked on her tongue and she reached down and pulled off her shorts and underwear.

"Damn, girl," Erik said as she reached for his work out pants and pulled them down.

She gripped his growing erection and stroked him until he was biting his own lip. She tried to pull him back onto her bed but he lifted her up instead by her hips.

"Put me in you," he gritted out. She guided his shaft to her entrance and he let her drop down on it.

"Daddy, fuck me good," she gasped.

"Fuck, I love how you slid down this pole, girl."

His strong arms held her up like she was weightless and she gripped his neck tight, burying her face into his shoulder. Her thighs rested on his hard biceps.

"Hmmm, can't have my big girl mad at me. You want this dick?"

"Yeah," she said, her voice sounding more than eager.

He lifted her up and down on his rigid pole and just like that, she lost the ability to make coherent words, just mewling sounds and desperate pants as her pussy made so much noise on his dick.

"Baby…fuck me…fuck me…fffffmeeee…"

He was purposely grinding her clit into him.

"You was waitin' for this all night?"

"MMmmhmmm…"

"Daddy made his big girl wait so long—"

"I—I-I ..w-w-wanna c-cum, Daddy…p-p-please…"

She was finally able to string words together.

"I get to cum first though," he grunted, lifting her up higher so his dick could really hit her walls the way he needed to, "Ahh, you so wet…soaking my balls, girl."

Standing there fucking her like he had all the time in the world, Erik made her feel like she was the only one for him. He could be fuck nasty in one moment, and seconds later he was saying the most beautiful shit in her ear. The verbal dynamics were dizzying. Now he was really tossing her up and slamming her down on him. A jab to her cervix made her yelp in pain. She adjusted her arms and lifted up a bit to help change the angle.

"Sorry, baby, you workin' Daddy out. I'll be more careful," he said.

She pointed her toes out and clung tighter to him.

"I'm gonna cum, Daddy," she cried out.

"Not yet…not yet…shit…don't cum yet."

He rocked on his heels and widened his legs, and his dick hit the side of her wall that almost made her pass out because it felt so fucking good. Her head fell back and she was staring at the top of his head.

"Shit…'bout to drop a big nut…damn, girl…this pussy don't make no goddamn sense right now."

His dick was hitting her in a way that didn't make sense either. How was she going to function in the world without this dick when she went back to Dallas?

"Oh, nigga…fuck me!"

He started laughing when she said that and then he was squeezing her hard as she felt the thick spurts of his semen filling her up.

"Fuck…bitch!"

When his body stopped spasming into her, he lifted her off of his dick and tossed her on the twin bed.

"You tryna kill me, girl."

He staggered back and looked down between her legs. His dick was glossy with her juices and she peeled open her pussy lips for him to see what he had done.

"Push that shit out, lemme see it," he said.

She flexed her vaginal muscles and tilted her hips and they both watched a beautiful stream of his hot jizz spill out onto the bed. So much came out. She patted her clit.

"Make me cum, baby," she cooed out to him, sticking her fingers in her mouth letting him watch her lick up his semen with one hand while the other caressed her stressed out clit.

"Nah," he said. The corners of his mouth curved up into a sneer.

Renata sat up in disbelief.

"Don't play like this, Erik."

Something came over his eyes and she realized her mistake too late.

He glanced around the room and spotted something on her suitcase.

"What are you doing?" she said standing up from the bed.

He turned back to face her and his expression had turned hot and determined. He stepped his feet out of his workout pants and grabbed her arm.

"Erik," she gasped.

He sat on her bed and pushed her down across his lap. The first slap on her ass confused her. It didn't feel like his hand. When the second slap stung her cheeks, she wished that she had packed her belt away a little better. The thick leather was going to redden her ass something fierce.

"Fuck you think you talkin' to with that salt in your voice, Ma? You don't tell me what to do. I'll cum in you when I feel like it—"

SLAP!

"—and I'll tell you not to cum when I feel like it. You do what the fuck I say."

"Daddy!"

Her head dropped down as his left hand held her waist and his other hand went to work spanking her.

"Oh, now you wanna show some respect? A nigga gotta get rough in the throat for you to act right? Fuck outta here!"

After a few spankings with the belt, he dropped it on the bed, and she waited with bated breath for what he would do next—

"SHiiit!" she gasped.

The first strike of his hand to her wet vulva made her eyes tear up. When he struck her clit and the intense pleasure prickled her hair follicles on the top of her head she tried to raise up, but he held her down tight.

"Nah, you wanna give me a reckless tone when you talk to me? Then you grown enough to take this spanking. Open them thighs up."

She did what she was told.

And he was relentless.

Like she wanted him to be.


End file.
